Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: "Where honor no longer exists, we step in. We're a shield from injustice. We are The Shield." The Shield has arrived at the Chūnin Exams, and everyone will be surprised at who the three ninjas are in this group...


*BZZT!*

_SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA_

_THE SHIELD_

The radio chatter that spelt the words aloud was followed by rock music of some kind. No one in the arena knew where this music was coming from. Then the audience started talking animatedly as from three different areas of the top rows were three figures dressed mainly in black. Near the Kage Booth was a girl in plum/purple hair that was grown out a bit in length, and indistinguishable pale lavender eyes. On the other side of the arena was a male with rich green eyes, and short black hair with the tips of his locks frosted with blond highlights. And over where the "important VIPs" were sitting was a familiar sunny yellow blond-haired ninja.

All of them wore black armored jackets not unlike the Konoha Chūnin/Jōnin vests. They all wore fishnet shirts under the vests, wore grayscale camouflage cargo pants, dark civilian military boots, and they wore armor-plated fingerless gloves. Belts and utility pouches can be seen, and the various pockets on their vests appear to be full of items, as all three made their way down to the floor, going through the audience and some getting shoved out of the way in rude manners. They soon make it to the arena floor, and surround Neji Hyuuga in a pyramid barricade. The background chatter grew louder with confusion spread about, as that rock music decides to do a fade-out cut.

The looks on their faces were out of character for the three. Then again, for one month since the mysterious murder of their sensei Hayate, the trio has decided to form a new unit. They also vowed to get justice for themselves for the unsolved murder of Hayate Gekko.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma spoke up.

Naruto did not respond, only continuing to stare a hole at the arrogant Hyuuga bastard with the redwood up his ass. His two teammates Hinata and Midori also keep glaring at Neji. Before Genma can assert the authority of his rank, Hinata and Midori back off, edging closer to Naruto's side. Without a word spoken, Hinata and Midori clap their hand on his shoulders before retreating off the arena floor, leaving their leader with his Genin opponent.

Genma cleared his throat, and decides to start the first match of the Chūnin Exams. Neji speaks about fate and him being a loser but Naruto did not reply. He continues to stare a hole at the arrogant Hyuuga. Getting a bit frustrated that he did not get a rise out of his opponent, he attacks. Now, they say the Gentle Fist was a technique not many could properly combat against. Well Naruto has changed. He and his team-mates have changed. And Naruto showed just how radically he changed by combating with Neji, blocking many of his precise strikes that would target any of his tenketsu. And because of the furry fox sealed in his gut, if any of his tenketsu gets struck, a bit of the fox's chakra will clear the "blockage".

Finally, Neji made a fatal step too quick and Naruto as he dodged to the left lashes out with an eye poke hitting Neji's left. The Genin cries out and immediately grabs his head where the most sharp of pains linger. If Naruto had used a kunai, it would have been a fatal hit. Neji then gets the beat-down of his life with brutal punches, hooks, jabs to the face, ending with a super kick of a strike to the face, flooring the poor Hyuuga.

Stomp!

Naruto has his boot down on the throat of Neji and was choking the life out of him. Genma saw enough and declared Naruto the winner before Naruto would do something more drastic like try and break the boy's neck. Hinata and Midori join at his side as they pick up Neji. At first the Jōnin from Konoha believed it was nothing but sportsmanship, until Naruto's loud battle cry got them to look again when Neji got hoisted off the ground and right onto the shoulders of Naruto.

As one unit, they triple power bomb Neji right into the hard dirt, more than likely spraining his back and giving him a painful concussion. The other Jōnin jump into the arena floor to stop them, the three Genin in black have turn their backs and walk back to the Genin Booth, leaving a paralyzed Neji laid out on the dirt. They were The Shield. They work for justice in an unjust world. They sit in the Genin Booths away from everyone else, but Naruto remains standing.

He speaks aloud, "Where honor no longer exists, we step in. We're a shield from injustice. We are The Shield."

Naruto sits down between Hinata and Midori. Their generation would wonder just what had happened for that one month to change them from what they used to be, to what they were now: confident, dark, and vigilant for themselves. Konoha would never be the same after today...

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga. Midori Ebansu.**

**The Shield has arrived.**

**BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD.**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san is the creator of this series... I just make all these various entries that depict Naruto in various different settings. I also do not own the hot stable known as The Shield from World Wrestling Entertainment. I'm only parodying The Shield in a strange Naruto fic...

**Author's Note:** Basically it came from a weird dream that I partially recall. The Shield are replaced by Naruto, Hinata, and an OC. Their sensei was Hayate, the swordsman Jōnin from the Chūnin Exams Arc who was killed by Baki while Suna was planning to betray Konoha.

The murder of Hayate would change the three, especially since they wanted justice for the murder of their sensei but nothing ultimately was done about it. Thus... they became The Shield. It would be a good story if expanded upon. This was done mainly to get this out of my head so I can focus on other things.

I may expand on this since it DOES have good plot. Who knows... :D


End file.
